Decisions
by Rubedo Jr
Summary: You'd think Harry had enough doubts about sleeping with Ron without thinking about them too. His solution? Think about them while he's sleeping with Ron. Warnings: minor/shota, pwp, slash/yaoi


It probably shouldn't have ended the way it did. Well, by all accounts, it shouldn't have started the way it did, but it did, we've done it, can't go back and change it. Well, I suppose we could, I'm certain Dumbledore knows a thing or two about time travel, but that would just muddle the mixture, and I've enough failing grades from Snape without adding censure from Father Time.

I don't really know how I feel about it, honestly, but blimey, he's my best friend...this can't be wrong, can it? I doubt it. Tomorrow will progress just as yesterday did, as if nothing ever happened...I think. No, I'm just deluding myself, it won't be the same, it can't be the same, because once night rolls around, we'll be right back to where we are now. Touching, caressing, kissing...the thought what happens after that makes me a bit flushed, but there's Ron, snuggling closer, oblivious to my inner turmoil, or perhaps because of it.

Maybe I should turn to him, tell him what I'm thinking about? Maybe I should explain to him that I'm having second thoughts about this...? But that wouldn't be fair, would it? We've only been friends a short time, it seems like yesterday that I stood up for him after Malfoy's rather rude introduction, since the sorting hat placed us together, since he and Hermoine got me through that Philosopher's Stone mess...

I'll just do the next best thing. I'll just hold him tighter, closer, maybe just kiss him on the forehead - just once - and that'll be that. Ah...he's turned to look at me now, with those intense eyes, the expression he saves for chess - he's all but undressing me with his expression. There's no going back now. I couldn't stop myself if I tried, but at least my doubts will be gone, if for a while. His hands, sliding underneath my shirt, touching, caressing...his lips, upon mine, kissing, sucking...it's deep, it's intense, heated, hot, hot, hot, need to breathe, need to feel more of him...!

He's grinding against me now, oh blimey if that doesn't feel incredible, please, don't let him stop...his hands, they're everywhere, nowhere, can't feel enough of him on me, too many clothes, I need to...there, he doesn't need the bottoms, I don't much care for them either. Ah! Shirts are a waste of time, I want to feel more of his skin under my fingers now. Best if I...there, I'll just roll him under me...

Those eyes...I love those eyes of his. His freckles, I can't imagine why no one else can see how much...sexier, I think that's the word I want, he is for them. Oh, he's just licked his lips in the most fascinating way... I'll just lean down and, ah, we've started all over again, the kissing, so hot, it's burning me all over, and his skin is warm to the touch, especially..ah! The grinding, the dry humping, it's...how do you describe bliss? Hm, well, I suppose that would be a good start. I-aaahaha, he's sucking on my tongue now, I don't think I can hold back anymore, but I have to, I need show him how much I want this, how much I want him, though I suspect that he'd just let me take, take, take...

We've broken the kiss, and he's looking at me strangely, his eyes seem clouded...oh. I'd say he wants this as much as I do, maybe more, but I have to give before I can take. It's only fair, given that he's done so much for me...need to shimmy down just a tad and...ah, his eyes have lit up, he knows! I'll smile, there, and that's got him smiling too...now his eyes are clouded again, and he's propped himself up on his elbows.

That makes this a bit easier; for all intents he's standing up, and that thought would be quite funny any other time, but now it's...ah...sensual, there's the word. If I think of it like a sweet candy, when I pop it in my mouth...oh, that's gone and done it, he's just thrown his head back and...if I roll my tongue around it, that'll earn the barest whisper of my name on his lips - I'm rather impressed he can be so discreet, all things considered...

This is something new to explore, moving my head like...ah, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, that's yet to come too, thinking about it too soon will make me hasty. Bob my head up, earn a sigh, bob down even a little, earn a whimper, suck and groan, earn a moan. It's a game now, how soft the sigh, how tortured the whimper, how fierce the groan...and if I go down until it tickles the back of my throat...by the sound of him you'd just think we'd just caught the Golden Snitch.

Ah...think I've been neglecting my problem too long, let's see if I can't do two things at once so that I can get to it...I think I see why patience is a virtue...just gotta trace a finger right...there. That little ring of muscle. I'll risk a glance...oh. He looks like he's going to pop, not unlike a neglected Howler, fitting, really, best hurry this up...slide the finger into his...well...at any rate, there's that tad bit of resistance, ah, he's relaxing, he knows, I'll just wiggle that in some...there. Gotta see if I can...lick, stretch, suck, push, stretch, bob, push...

Hm, I don't think I can hold back much longer, his whimpering is driving me closer to the edge and I haven't even touched me yet...and his thrashing, means he's close, real close, just gotta tap that 'spot' and he goes off...just...like...that! I gotta swallow, gotta swallow...!

That was a bit more than usual, I wonder if that means he's healthy? What a strange thought...alright, my turn, I want to feel that sensation too...let me just turn him over on his stomach...he's breathing hard, but he knows, he knows...a kiss on the back of the neck, a muttered assurance and warning and...oh god, oh god, it's even better if you wait for it, he's so warm, hot, so hot, and it's so tight...like he's cleaving me...I'm vaguely aware of him moaning my name, deep voice, husky...oh god, oh god oh god, feels so good...

He's shifting his hips, oh right, he's pinned to the mattress beneath me...ah...right, grab his waist, lift him up some...that's a happy sigh, that means...right, try moving, thrust in, pull out, gently, slowly, start steady...sweet Merlin...better than grinding, it's like he's sucking me in, trying to pull me deeper, I can't think, I shouldn't think, gotta go faster, need to get deeper, incredible...this feels too good, nothing should feel this good, I can't help it, I know it's coming, he's whimpering, his head's in the pillow to try and mute it, but I can hear it, it's driving me crazy, he's so...I can't...it's....haaaa....

It's like everything just lit up, turned white, started glowing, blacked out, sparkled, screamed, shushed, all at once, makes no sense, felt so good... should pull out, slow, that's got a whimper coming out of my mouth now. Makes me wonder, my mind was too clouded, if I made any noise... just have to shimmy back up, gotta lay a kiss on his cheek...ah, and here we go again, those are lips, so soft, but this kiss is tender, this one is more than just raging hormones leading to a happy ending.

We're sweaty, naked, kissing, touching, but this time...

Yes, I'd say I've made the best decision after all.


End file.
